


This Is How It Feels To Take A Fall

by Elorasgame



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorasgame/pseuds/Elorasgame
Summary: Arkady has a surprise for Violet.





	This Is How It Feels To Take A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short, and it definitely isn't. So, sorry about that.

"Jeeter. Have you heard off Arkady? She was meant to be back from the job half an hour ago. We can’t be docked here much longer or we are going to get searched. She knows that.” Captain Tripathi came across the intercom and finished with a huff. You could tell she was stood with her arms crossed even though you couldn’t see her.

“Uh, i got a message not long ago saying she just had a personal stop before coming back, but she promised she’d be back before we were caught. And you know she will be Captain, she’ll be back.”  Jeeter smiled, he knew Arkady rather well by now, she occasionally needed time out but she always kept her word and always returned in time. Usually cutting it fine and a few minutes to spare, but in time nonetheless.

“Fine. Just keep me updated okay, Jeeter?” There was less stress on Sana’s voice this time.“Of course Captain.” Jeeter finished.

\--

The sound of the airlock opened and the grey sand from the current planet wafted in with a poof.

“I’m back guys, we can go now.” Arkady shouted through the ship as she almost sprinted through the entryway and toward her quarters. She was carrying a duffle bag and a backpack which was not entirely closed.

“Right you are! And off we go!” Krejjh shouted through the intercom, unable to contain their excitement to be in flight once again.

The ship lifted as everyone gained a hold to keep themselves upright.

Arkady connected through to Jeeter on the intercom as she made her way to her room and put her bags down carefully.

“Jeeter, do you know where Liu is?” She questioned.

“I don’t think she’s moved from her quarters all day, but i’m not sure.” Jeeter was surprised at the sudden question, especially about Violet. But he didn’t pry, he knew he wouldn’t get an answer out of her unless she was willing to speak.

“Thanks.” Was all Arkady responded as she loaded her computer to check the electrical signals from Violet’s new room. Her light and computer were on, this confirmed to Arkday that Violet, was indeed, in her room.

She picked up her bags and walked steadily to Violet’s room, she stopped outside the door, gently put the bags on the floor, took a deep breath and shook out the nerves. She knocked three times, and waited.

Arkady heard a shuffling inside the room and the door slowly opened with a rather sleepy looking Violet peering around the corner.

“What- Oh, Arkady, wasn’t expecting you. Need something?” Violet yawned into the sleeve of her oversized jumper which said “SPACE ROCKS” on the front in bold letters. Arkady wasn’t certain if it was regarding how great outerspace is, or about the floating bits of rubble all around the galaxy. Knowing Violet, it was the latter.

“I got you something. Can i come in?” Arkday smiled as she picked up her bags and waited for the other girl’s response. Arkady then noticed the lack of Violet’s clothes, it was only the oversized jumper she was wearing. Arkady stood back up straight, reverting her thoughts back on her mission.

“I was just in the middle of work. But sure, a break would be nice.” Violet wasn’t fooling anyone, she had fallen asleep at her computer as she did almost daily. The time differences from The Starship Iris and The Rumor were slightly different so Violet was, essentially, experiencing jetlag.

After the door closed behind them, Arkady took another deep breath and began to speak.

“So. Well. I know you probably hate me after what i did to you-”

“Not quite but close enough.” Violet mumbled. She was rather grumpy when tired, or when reminded of the time Arkady lied to her, both mixed together was worse apparently.

“But i wanted to try and make it up to you and well…” Arkady broke off as she leaned down to pull something from the backpack.

What seemed like a small squeak emerged from the little thing Arkady held softly in her hands. Violet let out an excited squeak to almost mimic the previous sound. She soon recognised the object to be a kitten.

Violet pushed back the sleeves of her jumper to take the kitten from Arkady’s hands and she hugged it close to her chest, stroking its soft brown fur. It seemed to have unusual white markings, unlike any cats Violet had ever seen and lovely big green eyes.

“Are you okay?” Arkady asked and stepped closer to Violet, worry creeping into her voice.

Violet hadn’t noticed she had started crying of happiness. She sniffed and nodded frantically.

“I’ve named him Icarus. The white markings on his back seem to resemble wings, and i thought it was, fitting. But you can change it if you want.”

“Icarus.” Violet repeated, holding the kitten up in both hands to look into its warm eyes. “Thank you, Arkady. That was very thoughtful. Mom used to have a cat, and she always seemed to like me the most. Thank you.” She thought back nostalgicly to the cat she once knew. Suddenly very much missing home.

Violet set the kitten down on her bed and turned to wrap her arms around Arkady. Arkady almost flinched, the hug was unexpected to say the least, but she conceded and gently folded her arms around Violet’s waist as Violet tightened her grasp and pulled Arkady closer.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Arkady came to her senses and pulled away.

“Right, all the stuff you will need are in those two bags. I hope you find comfort in him. And just remember. Don’t let him fly too close to the sun.” Arkady winked and began to move the bags from in front of the door. She was ready to leave. It had been hard work getting everything sorted but she wouldn’t go in to that. It seemed worth it anyway.

Arkady petted the kitten once more and turned to leave, but her arm was caught by Violet who pulled her back to face her once more.

They stood there, watching each other, Violet wiping away the last remaining tears from her overwhelmed state and Arkady smiling at her messy hair and how she looked like she was about to fall asleep on the spot.

Arkady closed the gap and brushed Violet’s cheek as she pressed her lips to the other woman’s. Gently at first, waiting to see if it would be reciprocated to which Violet took hold of Arkady’s shirt and pulled her closer. The kitten forgotten. Arkady felt her cheeks turning red as the kiss deepened but she pulled back. She was sure Violet still hated her, that’s what all this was about, the kitten, making her feel more settled, but this, there were too many conflicting feelings and she couldn’t process it all at that moment.

“I’m sorry. I hope you like him and take good care of him. I hope the rest of your work goes as planned.” Arkady spoke abruptly and turned to leave.


End file.
